Hetalia Adventures
by Hikari-no-Hanran
Summary: My OC of the Underworld and my friend's OC are wreaking havoc in the Hetalia world! What will happen? Will France live? Will America and Italy find "The Atmosphere"? Will my OC be involved in a pairing? Read to find out! T for everyone's horrible language
1. Chapter 1: American Idiot

Lethal combination: I am bored out of my mind. Caribbean is out doing something, and I really don't feel like talking to my boss/father figure at the moment. So I shall do the normal thing: I will annoy one of the other countries.

I need to decide who. England is still mad after the whole incident with Flying Mint Bunny and my "bat" Dracula, so he was out of the question. Switzerland is on vacation with his sister. France will do something perverted. Russia's still hiding from Belarus after last time. My sister is probably still annoyed over the whole me prank-calling her 'boss' thing, I don't feel like touring my homeland at the moment, Italy annoys me, and if I kill him Germany, the Italian Mafia, and possibly Spain will try to kill me. Again. Prussia will get me to go drinking with him then call in France and Spain, America and Denmark, or all four of them.

Wait—America! Perfect! He's the perfect target, since he does this kinda thing all the time.

†††††††††††††††††††††THIS IS A INFERNI LINE-BREAK THINGY!**††††††††††††††††††††††**

Using a spell to teleport (my older 'brother' and Hecate taught me magic), I arrived at America's house fairly quickly.

"Dude, Inferni! What are ya doing here?" America asked, sounding happy. He must be bored too.

Just to explain quickly: Inferni is Latin for Underworld, the place I represent.

"Bored," I said with a smirk. Dracula was perched on my shoulder.

"Did you have to bring the flying rat?" America asked, looking freaked out. Dracula hissed at him.

"Leave Dracula alone, America! He won't bite. Unless you tick either me or him off."

"Fine. I just hope he leaves Tony alone," American said. I followed him inside. I noticed Tony playing some weird video game.

"Hey Tony," I said. The alien looked up, nodded, and then went back to his game. I'm surprised that he didn't cuss me out.

"Oh come on Tony! I was about to show Inferni how awesome the hero is at Guitar Hero!" America complained. I smirked. He knows he will never beat me at Guitar Hero.

"F**k off, dumbs**t." There it is.

"Well, we can do something else," I said. I looked around and saw a very familiar-looking device.

"Karaoke!" I yelled. Ha ha ha….. NOTHING can beat me at karaoke.

"Wanna do that, then?" America asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"Just cause I'm the hero doesn't mean I'll go easy on you though," America said.

"Oh please America," I said. "You will never beat me at karaoke." I had just unknowingly declared war.

"Well, why not make a little bet?" America asked.

"What kind of bet?" I asked, interested.

"Loser has to give up something they love for a month," America said.

"Fine. If I win, you give up all junk food for a month," I said. America paled.

"Not my hamburgers dude! That's cruel!"

"I thought you said that you can't lose, since you're the hero," I told him.

"Fine." America had an evil glint in his eyes. "But if_ I_ win, you have to give up all of your horror movies, horror books, and metal/punk/hardcore music." WHAT?

"DUDE! That's way more than I'm making you give up!" I yelled.

"I thought _you_ said that you wouldn't lose," America said.

"Let's start this then," I said. "Either way, I highly doubt that even the hero can beat the Underworld."

"That just shows how heroic I am!"

We were about to start, then the two of us heard arguing coming from the front door. In burst England and Caribbean.

"Oh hey Inferni," Caribbean said. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Preparing to beat America at karaoke," I responded.

"What?" England asked. "That bloody wanker can't sing!"

"Yes I can Iggy!" America yelled.

"Besides, he can't give up unless he wants to lose the bet," I said.

"Bet?"

"America said that we should bet. So now he has something to lose," I said.

"Isn't your economy bad enough without you gambling, American Idiot?" Caribbean asked, giving America a disapproving look. American Idiot was her (hilariously accurate) nickname for America. She's been calling him thatforever, long before Green Day even existed. But you should have seen her the day that _that _album came out.

"Well, there's no way in hell I am going to let you screw up your economy more," England sighed. "I'll go for you."

"Umm…. We aren't betting money," I said," and if you are gonna sing for him, you are contributing to our little bet."

"WHAT? There is no bloody way in hell that I am going to contribute!" England said.

"I'll contribute!" Caribbean said. "And I'm on Inferni's team!"

"Great!" America said, grinning. "But only Inferni's singing. The bet is that the loser has to give something up for a month."

"What are you giving up?" Caribbean asked her two friends.

"If we lose, I have to give up everything horror and all my punk/heavy metal/hardcore music," I said.

"And you have to give up…. pìna coladas," America said.

"NOT MY PINA COLADAS!"

"Don't worry, I won't lose, even if I'm going up against the King of Punk," I said.

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

"If we lose, which of course won't happen, since I'm the hero—"

"I'M the hero you idiot!" Caribbean yelled.

"I AM!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"YOUR FAST FOOD SUCKS!" Caribbean had just entered the war officially.

America gasped in disbelief. "HOLY S**T YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT BAKA!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GITS!" England yelled.

"Just let them fight," I said.

"So, what is America giving up if we lose?"

"All junk food for a month," I said.

"That would be good for him, actually," England said.

"Yes, but you would have to give up something to," I reminded him. I thought for a brief moment, then thought of the perfect thing he should give up.

"England, if you lose, you have to be nice to everyone for a month—especially France and America. And no drinking to dull the pain," I said, giving him my trademark evil smirk.

England's reaction was exactly what one would expect. "THERE IS NO F**KING WAY IN BLOODY HELL I'M DOING THAT!"

"Sorry, but you volunteered."

"Don't worry Iggy," America said, throwing an arm around the older nation. "Just don't lose!"

"America, I am going to enjoy seeing you go without junk food for a month," Caribbean said.

"But I'm not losing, cause I'm—"

"WE ARE NOT STARTING THAT AGAIN!" England and I yelled at the same time. America stopped, looking serious for once. Actually, Caribbean looked serious too.

The karaoke war had begun.

††††††††††††††THIS IS AN INFERNI AND CARIBBEAN LINE-BREAK THINGY!**††††††††††††††**

Rules were simple: Three rounds, each person getting three songs. Losing is not an option.

England went first. Why?

"Cause he's on my team, and this is my karaoke machine," America said.

"Just pick your song already," I snapped back.

"Let's see here….."England said, looking for a good song. "Got one."

I was curious to see what he would pick. The song title that came up on the screen was… "The Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunnymen.

"Dude, what kind of name is 'Echo and the Bunnymen'?" America asked.

"They're better than you think, America," I said. I personally liked them, and "The Killing Moon" was one of my favorite songs.

"Here goes nothing," England muttered.

The song started, and England began singing.

"'_Under blue moon I saw you  
>So soon you'll take me<br>Up in your arms  
>Too late to beg you or cancel it<br>Though I know it must be the killing time  
>Unwillingly mine<em>

Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him'"

I couldn't deny that he was good. However, am I worried? Of course not. Why? Cause I'm me. You need another reason?

"'In starlit nights I saw you  
>So cruelly you kissed me<br>Your lips a magic world  
>Your sky all hung with jewels<br>The killing moon  
>Will come too soon<p>

Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him

_Under blue moon I saw you  
>So soon you'll take me<br>Up in your arms  
>Too late to beg you or cancel it<br>Though I know it must be the killing time  
>Unwillingly mine<em>

Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him

Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him  
>You give yourself to him<p>

La la la la la...

Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him

La la la la la...

Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him  
>You give yourself to him<p>

_La la la la la.._

_Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him  
><em>

_Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him_

_La la la la la…'"_

The song was over. The machine was going crazy.

"SINGER 1 IS F**KING AWESOME!"

"Iggy! You rock man!" America yelled, patting England on the back. "There is no way Inferni could top that!"

"Right…" I said as I walked up to the machine to see the songs. Okay, I will win this! It was my idea to do this in the first place.

Hmm… I hope they have music I like….

I found a very familiar song. Not my first choice, but I couldn't resist.

"America! I hope you like this one! It's dedicated to you!" I yelled. The song title came on the screen.

"American Idiot"

Caribbean was laughing, England was trying not to laugh, and America was giving me a death glare.

"Don't. You. DARE."

"Ha ha ha! You know very well that I dare, America," I said. The music came on, and I completely ignored America, Caribbean, and England so that I could focus on the song.

"_'Don't wanna be an American Idiot_

_Don't wanna nation that's under the new media_

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria_

_The subliminal mind f**k America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue'"_

"Don't let her get to you man!" England yelled, shaking a very angry America. "She's doing this just to tick you off! Don't let her get to you!"

"'_Well maybe I'm the f****t America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_And sing along in the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't wanna nation controlled by the media_

_Information nation of hysteria _

_It's goin out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation _

_Everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue!'"_

The song ended.

"SINGER TWO, AWESOME JOB!" The machine read.

I stood up there smirking evilly, looking to see what America's reaction would be.

"This. Is. F**king. WAR!" America yelled.

"Good job Inferni!" Caribbean yelled. "I think you beat Iggy!"

"That was just round one, though," England said with a smirk. "My turn again."

England walked up to the karaoke machine and looked through the songs. After a while, a song title came up on the screen. "London Calling".

"Hey, I love that song!" I yelled. The Clash was one of my personal favorite bands.

"C**p, we're screwed!" Caribbean yelled.

"Go Iggy!" America yelled.

England began singing.

"'_London calling to the far away towns_

_Now war is declared, and battle come down_

_London calling, to the Underworld_

_Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls_

_London calling, now don't look to us_

_Phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust_

_London calling, see we ain't got no swing_

_Except for the ring, of that truncheon thing_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin_

_Engines stop running, but I have no fear_

_Cause London is drowning and I,_

_Live by the river!_

_London calling, to the imitation zone_

_Forget it brother, you can go it alone!_

_London calling, to the zombies of death_

_Quit holdin out, and try another breath_

_London calling, and I don't wanna shout_

_But while we were talking, I saw you nodding out_

_London calling, see we ain't got no high_

_Except for that one, with the yellowy eyes_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Engines stop runnin, the wheat is growing thin_

_A nuclear error, but I have no fear_

_Cause London is drownin and I _

_I live by the river!' "_

There was a short instrumental break. England was crazy good, and America looked happy. Was I worried now? Do you know me at all?

"'_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin_

_A nuclear error, but I have no fear_

_Cause London is drownin and I, _

_I live by the river_

_Now get this!_

_London Calling, yes I was there too_

_And you know what they said?_

_Well some of it was true!_

_London Calling, at the top of the dial_

_And after all this, won't you give me a smile?_

_London Calling_

_I never felt so much alike, alike alike…..'"_

Yes, that was good. Real good. The machine seemed to think so to.

"PLAYER TWO IS ON A FREAKING ROLL!"

"Top that, non-hero," America said to Caribbean.

"You're the non-hero, idiot," Caribbean said.

"Nope, cause I AM the hero! Iggy thinks so too! Right Iggy?"

"Whatever you bloody git."

"Well, Inferni says that I'M the hero," Caribbean said. She turned around to look at me. "Right?"

"You know what? Whichever side wins gets the title of hero, okay?" I said.

"Fine," the two of them responded.

"Good. Now shut up so that I can pick a song?" They promptly shut up.

Looking….. Hey, cool I found one. And it was a slight downer. Bonus!

"Found one," I said. The title "The Good Left Undone" came up.

"What?" America and England said at the same time.

"America, you should know this one," I said. "It's your band, anyway."

"Rise Against?"

"Bingo."

"This should be interesting," England said. I ignored him and started singing.

"'_In fields where nothing grew but weeds_

_I found a flower at my feet_

_Bending there in my direction_

_I wrapped a hand around its stem_

_And pulled until the roots gave in_

_Finding out what I've been missing!_

_Now I know…._

_I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong!_

_There's a point we pass from which we can't return!_

_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm_

_All because of you, I haven't slept in so long_

_And when I do I dream, of drowning in the ocean_

_Longing for the shore, where I can lay my head down_

_I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out!' "_

In all honesty, I have never sung this song with so much raw emotion in my voice. America looked surprised at how well I could sing. I guess he didn't notice the first time cause of the song.

" '_Inside my hands these petals browned_

_Dried up, falling to the ground_

_But it was already too late now,_

_I pushed my fingers through the earth_

_Returned this flower to the dirt_

_So it could live I walked away now!_

_Now I know….._

_Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn_

_There's a point we pass from which we can't return_

_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm_

_All because of you, I haven't slept in so long_

_And when I do I dream, of drowning in the ocean_

_Longing for the shore, where I could lay my head down_

_I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out!' "_

_All because of you!_

_All because of you!_

_All because of you, I haven't slept in so long_

_And when I do I dream, of drowning in the ocean_

_Longing for the shore, where I can lay my head down_

_Inside these arms of yours_

_All because of you, I believe in angels_

_Not the kind with wings, no not the kind with halos_

_The kind that bring you home, when home becomes a strange place_

_I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out!' "_

"PLAYER 2, YOU F**KING ROCK!" the machine read.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to sing like that?" England said.

"Were you even paying attention when she sang her first song?" Caribbean asked.

"No," England and America said at the same time.

"Bakas."

"You are spending WAY too much time with Japan," I commented.

"Have you been corrupting my hommie?" America asked at hearing that.

"And you are spending way too much time with Russia," Caribbean said.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, time for my last song," England said. He walked over to the karaoke machine and looked at the songs.

"Who's winning?" I asked Caribbean.

"I think England still is," she said. "But you are really close." S**t.

"I have my last song," England said. "Guns of Brixton" was the song title that came up.

"Okay, I love this song too," I said.

"Come on Iggy! Make this last song count!" America yelled.

The music started, and England began singing.

"'_When they kick out your front door  
>How you gonna come?<br>With your hands on your head  
>Or on the trigger of your gun<br>_

_When the law break in  
>How you gonna go?<br>Shot down on the pavement  
>Or waiting in death row<em>

You can crush us  
>You can bruise us<br>But you'll have to answer to  
>Oh, the Guns of Brixton<p>

The money feels good  
>And your life you like it well<br>But surely your time will come  
>As in heaven, as in hell<p>

You see, he feels like Ivan  
>Born under the Brixton sun<br>His game is called survivin'  
>At the end of the harder they come<p>

You know it means no mercy  
>They caught him with a gun<br>No need for the Black Maria  
>Goodbye to the Brixton sun<p>

You can crush us  
>You can bruise us<br>But you'll have to answer to  
>Oh-the guns of Brixton<p>

_When they kick out your front door  
>How you gonna come?<br>With your hands on your head  
>Or on the trigger of your gun<em>

_You can crush us  
>You can bruise us<br>And even shoot us  
>But oh- the guns of Brixton<em>

Shot down on the pavement  
>Waiting in death row<br>His game was survivin'  
>As in heaven as in hell<p>

You can crush us  
>You can bruise us<br>But you'll have to answer to  
>Oh, the guns of Brixton<br>Oh, the guns of Brixton  
>Oh, the guns of Brixton<br>Oh, the guns of Brixton  
>Oh, the guns of Brixton'"<p>

"PLAYER 1 IS BEYOND PRUSSIA AWESOME!"

†_Somewhere_**†**

"West! I feel a disturbance in the world of awesome! Someone has just been declared awesomer than me!" a certain beer-loving albino complained. "And I know Inferni has something to do with it!"

"Shut up bruder."

†_Back at America's House_**†**

"Top THAT Inferni!" America yelled.

"HOLY S**T WE ARE F**KING SCREWED!" Caribbean yelled. "I CAN'T GIVE UP MY PINA COLADAS!"

"This isn't over yet," I mumbled, walking over to the karaoke machine. I flipped though the songs.

Come on! I know I saw it here….

"Found it," I said. The other three nations looked at the screen, curious as to what the last song would be.

"'It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish'," England read. "What kind of bloody song IS that?"

America groaned. "Oh c**p, I know that band. My Chemical Romance, right?" I nodded.

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO F**ING WIN THIS!"

I was really good at all songs MCR. NO ONE could beat me when I had MCR. I started singing.

"'_For what you did to me_

_And what I'll do to you_

_You get what everyone else gets_

_You get a lifetime!_

_Let's go!_

_Do you remember that day when we met_

_You told me this gets harder_

_Well it did!_

_Been holding on forever_

_Promise me that when I'm gone_

_You'll kill my enemies_

_The damage you've inflicted_

_Temporary wounds_

_I'm coming back from the dead!_

_And I'll take you home with me_

_I'm taking back the life you stole_

_We never got that far_

_This helps me to think all through the night_

_Bright lights that won't kill me now_

_Won't tell me how_

_Just you and I, your starless eyes remain_

_Hip hip hooray for me, you talk to me_

_But would you kill me in my sleep?_

_Lay still like the dead!_

_From the razor to the rosary_

_We could lose ourselves_

_And paint these walls in pitchfork red_

_I will avenge my ghost _

_With every breath I take!_

_I'm coming back from the dead_

_And I'll take you home with me_

_I'm taking back the life you stole_

_This hole you put me in_

_Wasn't deep enough_

_And I'm coming out right now_

_You're running out of places_

_To hide from me_

_When you go_

_Just know that I will remember you_

_If livin was the hardest part_

_We'll then one day, be together!_

_But in the end we'll fall apart_

_Just like the leaves change in colors_

_And then I will be with you_

_I will be there one last time now!_

_When you go _

_Just know that I will remember you_

_I lost my fear of falling_

_I will be with you_

_I will be with you!'"_

The others stared at me, England and America looking worried. England broke the silence.

"Bloody hell! I had no idea that you could pull of sounding like that!"

"MY HAMBURGERS!"

"I think we won! Hallelujah!"

"Let me see….." I looked at the screen.

"HOLY S**T PLAYER 2, YOU DESTROYED PRUSSIA AWESOME! YOU F**KING WIN!"

†_meanwhile_†

"WEST! There it is again! My awesomeness has been questioned! BY F**KING INFERNI! WHAT THE F**K IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?"

"SHUT UP BRUDER!"

†_back at America's_†

England and America deadpanned. Then Caribbean started yelling.

"F**K YEAH AMERICA! I'M THE HERO AND YOU'RE NOT! SO NOW GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

America started crying dramatically. "MY HAMBURGERS! WHY?"

"BLOODY HELL! I CAN'T BE NICE TO THAT BLOODY WANKER WITHOUT DRINKING FOR A MONTH!"

"TAKE THAT KING OF PUNK!" I yelled. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE MIGHTY UNDERWORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†****†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†****†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†****†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†**†****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2: World Meeting Madness

Caribbean decided to drag Inferni to a World Meeting. Chaos ensues.

"Darn it Blair! You are coming to the world meeting this time and that's that!" Caribbean yelled. I sighed. Caribbean might be my best friend (besides Russia, but that's different), but I do _not _want to go to a world meeting.

"You know how much I hate those things Caribbean," I said, sighing. They were pointless, and nothing ever got done.

"Still, I'm dragging you with me!"

"I'm the mighty Underworld, how do you expect to do that!"

"I have help."

Before I knew it, the Bad Touch Trio, appeared.

Caribbean is really good friends with those three, and they always go drinking and exchange their….interesting….jokes.

"Ohonhonhon~ Sorry, but you're going," France said.

"You got the BTT to help you," I said.

"Yep," Caribbean said, smirking.

"I hate you."

"I know."

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

We were at the building where the world meeting was being held, which was in America. And I was _seriously _ticked off.

"I'm going to kill you four for this, you know that right?" I asked.

"Kesesesese~ The awesome me isn't afraid of the unawesome you!" Prussia yelled.

"But aren't you scared of Russia?" I asked. I knew that I could get Russia to help me, since I had agreed to help him with his plans of world domi—I mean world peace.

"The awesome me isn't scared of anyone! Especially not that unawesome Commie," Prussia said, muttering the last part.

"You'll like the world meetings Inferni!" Caribbean insisted.

"Kolkolkol…"

"Oh shut up."

"D**n, Inferni's here," America muttered, glaring at me. Hey, not my fault I beat him out of hamburgers for a month.

"The bet was _your _idea America, not mine," I reminded him.

"Bet?" the BTT asked.

"Yeah! A week ago Inferni and America made a bet over who could win in karaoke!" Caribbean explained. "Then me and England showed up. England filled in for American Idiot, since he can't sing—"

"Yes I can! Cause I'm the hero!" An American flag appeared randomly in the background. Weird.

"Wait, you're not the Hero, I am!" Caribbean yelled.

"No, I am!"

"So, what was the bet?" Spain asked while America and Caribbean argued.

"If England lost, he would have to be nice to everyone for a month while America had to give up junk food. If I lost, I would have to give up all my horror movies/books and punk/metal/hardcore music for a month while Caribbean would have had to give up her pina coladas," I said.

"Ohonhonhon~ Looks like I will have to pay my little Angleterre a visit!" France said. Okay, now I feel bad for bringing it up.

"If you molest Iggy, I'll team up with Russia and come after you. And you are better _hope _that we decide to be merciful and kill you," I threatened.

"You seem to be reeeaaal friendly with Russia," Caribbean commented, ignoring America for a second.

"The Hero refuses to be i—"

"Oh shut up Caribbean," I said.

"There you are, you bloody wanker!" England walked over, looking ticked. "What did you do with my tea!"

"Nothing Iggy~"

"I'm going to bloody murder you, you fata**!"

"England, aren't you supposed to be nice?" Caribbean asked.

"Bloody h**l."

"Angleterre~" France sang. "So, this means that you'll call me Big Brother France now, non?"

"I want to bloody—"

"Allow me," I said. England looked at me but didn't say anything.

"He wants to f**king murder you, you stupid flipped-up son of a perverted frog-sucker," I said. France deadpanned while England burst into laughter.

"Well, that just about sums it up," England said.

"B*****d," Spain muttered, glaring at England. He noticed the Spaniard and glared back.

"What, still sore about your Armada, Spain?" England taunted.

"_Usted estúpido hijo de p**a que debo matarte ahora! Y nunca mencionar la Armada Invencible de nuevo_!"

"Speak English you bloody Spaniard!" England yelled.

"_Yo no__a tener que__m*****o__británico__!_" Spain countered.

"You have any idea what they're saying?" Caribbean asked.

"No clue." I responded.

"Non," France said.

"All this Spanish is starting to make my head hurt Tony," Prussia told the furious Spaniard.

"_¿Se ve como__me importa un __bl__**o__Prusia__?" _Spain asked.

"_Hermano_, are you mad?" a voice asked. A girl with long black hair and golden eyes walked over to Spain. She was wearing a Mexican flag t-shirt and jeans. She was Lolita, the representation of Mexico.

"_Sí, mi pequeña tomate. Pero es a causa de que británico m****to_," Spain responded, giving Lolita a hug. Her eyes gave a murderous flash. She _really _didn't like Spain very much.

"Don't touch me Spain!" she snapped. Spain let her go. "I'm only here cause Lovino wants to talk to you about something anyway."

"Oh, my Lovi~" Spain said, his eyes sparkling. Once again, weird. "I'm on my way!"

"Idiot," Lolita muttered. She walked away in the direction she came.

"That was odd," England said.

"Oui."

"Ja."

"With you there."

"Maybe….."

"YOU ALL FORGOT THE HERO, DIDN'T YOU!" America yelled.

"We didn't forget you, we're ignoring you," Caribbean said. "There _is _a difference."

"Why do you all hate me?" America asked while crying dramatically.

"We don't hate you, we just don't like you," I said, patting his shoulder.

"That isn't comforting," Prussia commented.

"I wasn't trying to make it comforting," I responded in a serious tone.

"Privet Inferni!" Russia came over. What is with everyone coming over here?

"Go away you d**n Commie! No one likes you!" America yelled, glaring daggers at the Russian. Heh, this was actually kinda funny.

"Russia isn't Communist anymore you git," England told him. Of course the American completely ignored him.

"That is not true Amerika," Russia said. "Inferni likes me, da? And so does Caribbean."

"Yeah, Russia and I get along," Caribbean said. "And I _know _Inferni likes him." I can hear the double meaning behind that, Caribbean.

"Of course," I said, glaring hard at my friend. "He and I are great _friends_."

"Riiight. You guys are great 'friends'," Caribbean said. France and Prussia laughed their respective trademark laughs while America and Russia looked confused.

"But we are friends, da?" Russia asked me.

"Of course we are. Caribbean is just being an idiot."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" she yelled in response.

"You were supposed to," I said. "Anyway, the meeting's probably gonna start soon. We should probably go before Germany starts complaining."

"Yeah. Germany is way too strict," Caribbean said.

"Hallelujah sister."

"West is unawesome like that."

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

We made it to the meeting! And we were late. Of course.

"Would there be a good reason as to why you seven are late?" Germany asked, glaring at all of us.

"I blame American Idiot," Caribbean said.

"Hey!" America yelled.

"Oui, it's all his fault."

"Dude, France you're betraying me!"

"Ja, that unawesome American kept us back."

"Get out of here bruder," Germany said, looking extremely annoyed.

"Why?"

"You aren't a country anymore dummkompf!"

"Haven't you heard of New Prussia in Canada?" Prussia whined.

"You invaded my little brother's vital regions!" America yelled. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Who?" Everyone else asked. Caribbean and I facepalmed.

"He's…Do any of you know what that landmass above America is?" Caribbean asked.

"Anyway, get out of the meeting room now!" Germany yelled. "Micronations don't count!"

Prussia left, an emo cloud of sadness over him. I actually felt kinda bad for the beer-loving albino. But, then again, it will all be well again once I unleash my army of the dead and take over the world with Russia. Kolkolkolkol…

"The rest of you take your seats," Germany commanded. Yeah Caribbean, this is real fun.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

I was so flipping bored. We were stuck in this room for two hours already, and the only progress was America getting one of his 'heroic' ideas declined. I wish I had dragged my sister here with me. Let her suffer the horrible boredom too.

Oh yeah, I have a sister. She represents Olympus, so we don't get along very well. But I'm still much stronger and will conquer her as well as the rest of the world.

"You d**n cheesy monkey! Stop disagreeing with both me and America already!" England yelled, him and France strangling each other.

"Get a room you two," Caribbean responded. The two of them deadpanned.

"I will not!"

"I have higher standards than Angleterre."

"W-What!" England yelled, absolutely furious. "YOU HAVE NO STANDARDS! YOU WILL MOLEST ANYTHING THAT MOVES, YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"Now, now, Angleterre. You're supposed to be nice, non?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ten bucks on Iggy," America said to Denmark. The Nordic looked at the scene in front of him.

"Nah, dude. I think France is gonna win this one."

"Fifty bucks someone intervenes and neither wins," Norway said.

"You're on."

"_Mi tomate linda_~ This is an eventful meeting, right?"

"Get away from me you pedo," Lolita snapped at Spain.

"Stay away from her tomato b*****d."

"But Lovi!"

"D**nit, this is why I don't go to this f**king meetings," Romano muttered.

"Here here," I said.

"Ve~~~ This is fun Doitsu!" Italy said.

"Get away from my brother you potato b*****d!"

"Lovi—"

"Shut up Spain!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Kill me with your horrid scones?"

"MY SCONES ARE WONDERFUL!"

"This is much too loud…"

"Westerners, aru."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. Everyone looked at him. "THIS IS MASS CHAOS! IF _ANY _IF YOU WANT TO SPEAK, SIT DOWN AND RAISE YOUR D**N HAND LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE!"

"Give me my money," Norway said, smirking triumphantly.

"D**n," America said, handing over the money. Denmark did the same.

"What did I tell you about gambling, American Idiot?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"Sorry Germany!"

D**n. Just when things began to get interesting.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"That was worthless," I said to Caribbean. The meeting had ended.

"Fine, I'll agree that it was. You're coming to the next one, though."

"Oh h**l no. I would sooner be locked in a room with the BTT without my dagger."

"Really?" Caribbean asked, surprised.

"Yes. Cause I can kill them easily with my bare hands," I said while grinning evilly.

"You're so weird."

"You're my friend, so what's that say about you?"

"That I'm an awesome person that's friends with a weird one."

"I hate you."

"I know."

A/N: This is the second chapter! And yes, two updates in one day. I'll also be posting a few more things on here in a little bit...

I'll eventually post a new description for my Mexico OC on my journal. And you will meet the (possibly) last major OC in this story next. I hope you like the story, and don't forget to clicky the little review button!

I only own my Mexico and Underworld OCs.

Translations:

Usted estúpido hijo de p**a que debo matarte ahora! Y nunca mencionar la Armada Invencible de nuevo! = Roughly: You stupid son of a b***h I should kill you now! And never mention the Armada again!

Yo no a tener que m****to británico!=I do not have to d**n Brit (rough translation)

¿Se ve como me importa un b***o Prusia?=Does it look like I give a d**n Prussia?

Sí, mi pequeña tomate. Pero es a causa de que británico m****to= Yes, my little tomato. But because of that d**ned British. (rough translation)

Hasta la Pasta~


End file.
